


Already Got What He Wanted

by TheIrishNeko



Category: Free!
Genre: Affairs, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Unhappy Ending, ouch my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: Makoto Tachibana married the man he loved he most: Haruka Nanase.When the two had begun trying for a child, the results were negative.After Makoto returns from a training trip, he finds that Haru is pregnant.Thoughts ensue.Mikaru Tachibana is a mystery to Makoto. As the young boy gets older, Makoto realizes a dark secret about the boy that was hidden from him for years.





	Already Got What He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this while at work and so I wanted to shove feels in your face!!
> 
> Yes there are plot holes.
> 
> No there will not be a sequel.

If Makoto Tachibana said he was living a happy life, he’d be lying. Well it did start out growing up well, meeting the love of his life, getting to experience the art of swimming, then marrying said love of his life. For the past 7 years he’d been married to Haruka Nanase, a godsend in the emerald eyes of the taller man. 

As he looked at his drink, something he very rarely took part in, he remembered being told by someone at an event that the first 7 years of marriage were going to be the hardest. He now agreed with that statement. Everything started out so well and now here he was, in a random bar avoiding his beloved husband. 

The moment Haru said yes, Makoto felt like he could explode! He had loved the boy ever since they had moved close to each other at a young age and became friends instantly. Although his own personality was more expressive and open, Haru was skilled at saying so much with just a look. Its how easily they could communicate with each other. Makoto just ended up falling harder. 

After the struggle of feelings in high school, and his confession in college after Haru’s first major meet against their best friend, Rin Matsuoka, he knew that he was on cloud nine! The first two years of marriage was perfect. They had a little apartment by the sea in Iwatobi, Makoto did his classes to become a professional coach/trainer for swimming as well as water rescue while Haru continued to train and go to meets. 

Makoto and him discussed children and after the latest meet, they’d begin trying. Six months into the year, they had no results. Makoto blamed himself although he didn’t know why. If his mother was fertile enough to conceive his twin siblings, surely, he could provide enough. In the middle of trying, Makoto had a trip for his training that made him leave for two weeks which meant leaving Haru along. The two had been inseparable since they were kids so leaving was a little hard. 

When Makoto returned home, he was so happy to see his husband, but was nervous when he didn’t see the man greet him at the door. Instead the found the ravenette asleep in their bed. Makoto was confused, normally Haru would be running around the house keeping it clean, or trying to brainstorm his next swim meet. Carefully, he sat on the bed, which stirred the sleepy man. 

“You’re home?” Haru asked, still sleepy. 

“Yes, I’m home.” Makoto smiled. “I’ll let you go back to sleep.” He kissed his husband’s forehead, then got up, but then a tug on his sleeve stopped him. “Haru?”

“Go check the bathroom.” He sleepily replied as he sat up.

Makoto did just that, and spotted the thing that was meant for him sitting on the counter. He picked it up and saw that it was a positive pregnancy test. The trainer’s mind went full stop. Haru was pregnant? His husband entered the bathroom too with a small smile on his face. His cheeks were pink with a light blush. 

“I’ve been feeling nauseous lately, so I took the test and its positive.”

“I-We- we’re going to have a baby?!” Makoto finally had his gears turning again. 

Haru hugged him. Makoto hugged back, he was never happier!

The pregnancy for Haru went well. At one point the two thought they were expecting twins, but Haru was just carrying forward and had a big baby, no thanks to Makoto’s huge stature. Each week passed by in the blink of an eye and before the two knew it, their little boy was in their arms and taking their breaths away.

The little boy, named Mikaru, looked just like Haru! He had a serious face, a tuft of dark hair, and looked to even be the man’s smaller height when he got older. Makoto was so proud of Haru and their little bundle. He couldn’t wait to rise the youngest of the Tachibana family. 

This was where things were starting to go downhill in the mind of Makoto. As his son was getting older, he was beginning to have thoughts about the young boy. First started to be the eyes. Once the natural born grey was starting to fade, the color was finally coming in. Except, the color was of neither parent. Mikaru didn’t have the deep ocean blue of Haru’s or the forest green of Makoto’s, no, Mikaru had garnet red eyes. 

“Eh, Haru, Mikaru’s eyes look oddly familiar. Is there someone in your family that has such color?”

Haru was cooking dinner while Makoto was watching the giggly baby. “I think somewhere on my mother’s side? I never really got into genetics.” He shrugged. 

The next time Makoto felt these odd thoughts was when the baby was starting to teethe. Mikaru wasn't getting straight normal teeth, he was growing soft pointed teeth. His cries were beginning to match the cracks in Makoto's heart. His realization was starting to hit hard. 

Over the next 5 years, Makoto stayed silent as he watched the little boy grow up. The mannerisms, attitude, looks, were becoming more of a mixture of Haru and someone else. And he knew who it was. It also made sense when Rin would come visit with Sousuke. The two had an unbreakable bond. Makoto could see the continuing hatred towards Haru and a small glares towards the child.

Makoto stayed at his work late one evening with a notebook in hand. He was jotting down all memories and the life of his son. He remembered trying with Haru a week before the trip he had, then Haru was sick upon his return, then the traits of the boy from the eyes, shark like teeth, and his features looking more and more like… Rin.

He rubbed his face to hopefully wipe away the tears rolling down his cheeks. Mikaru wasn't his biological child. Between the week before his trip and roughly at the beginning of his trip, Haru and Rin had had sex, conceiving Mikaru together.

'Was I that bad at creating life that he had to go to our best friend for it?’ Makoto thought. He shook his head.

It all slammed into him when Mikaru had asked him for swimming lessons. The boy was excited to be just like his dads. He kept begging and begging until Makoto gave in. Haru would come too to watch over and swim by himself, lost in his thoughts. Makoto showed his son the backstroke, freestyle, breaststroke, and butterfly. Mikato was excited to learn butterfly and free.

“I wanna be just like Dada, and Uncle Rin!”

Makoto winced. Not because of his son's favoritism, but because the boy was calling his other father 'uncle’.

Makoto did his best showing the young boy breathing techniques. Soon the boy was ready to go for it. As Mikaru kept swimming and practicing there was a movement that looked exactly like Rin. This is when his heart shattered. No matter how much he tried, Mikaru would never be truly his.

The teacher invited Sousuke over to watch Mikaru swim one time. As the boy practiced, Makoto explained his thoughts and his feelings about everything for keeping it to himself for so long. Sousuke sighed and gave a sympathetic glance.

“Mikaru is Rin and Haru's child.”

Makoto was shocked at the sentence. “What?”

“I've known this whole time. Rin has told me when he and Haru slept together. It was a day after you left for your trip. Haru had talked to Rin, opening up about your struggles to have a baby. Rin felt sorry, and slept with Haru. Not to help. Rin loved Haru. Haru loved Rin. Mikaru is a result of that.”

Makoto was shedding tears as he listened to Sousuke. He didn't break eye contact until Mikaru had placed a hand on his knee. Scared garnet eyes were watering themselves as they watched their parent cry.

“Otousan?”

“Ah, oh, sorry Mika-chan.” Makoto wiped his eyes, trying to clean his face. 

“Did Uncle So-kun hurt you?”

Makoto shook his head. “No, he didn't.”

“Okay.” The boy then got excited and told his uncle about his swimming and was getting excited. 

Makoto secretly went to see a counselor about his distrust. He mostly knew that he had to talk to Haru. There was a night when he did. The two had dropped off Mikaru at Rin's place while they went on a small dinner date then home. 

The taller took a breath then opened up. He said that he found out about Mikaru's birth father, the pain he's felt throughout the years, the lie Haru kept, and the effect it was going to have on their son. What triggered Haru was the final words:

“I won't leave you. I won't divorce you. I am beyond mad you had lied to me all these years, but I will never leave because I love you and I love Mikaru.”

Haru then broke down, thanking Makoto for his forgiveness, apologizing to no extent, and sobbing on the floor. Makoto then grabbed his keys and this is where he currently was. At a bar, sipping something to ease the edge. 

As much as he loved his husband, everything still hurt. Haru already got what he wanted, and it wasn't with him.


End file.
